Reflection
by RobieStorm
Summary: A songfic based on the song "Reflection" from the disney movie mulan. it involves an original HP character of my creation, hope you enjoy.


__

Reflection _(single version)" _is copyright Disney. Music by David Zippel. Lyrics by Matthew Wilder. Hogwarts and all other Harry Potter Characters are copyright J.K. Rowling. Scorchio Peophin is copyright me.

****

Reflection

__

Look at me, 

You may think you see who I really am,

But you'll never know me.

Ev'ry day it's as if I play a part.

My name is Scorchio Peophin. I am a sixth year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a freak, pure and simple, and it is a title I wear with pride. Every day, I spike up my red tipped, black hair, and put in my fiery contacts, and play the part everyone expects of me. The part of the freak. The one who people avoid touching in the halls. The one who all fear. They all know me so well, but do they? No, they don't, nor will they ever. I don't want them to.

__

Now I see,

If I wear a mask, 

I can fool the world,

But I cannot fool my heart.

Yes, I wear this Freakish facade with unwavering pride, but is that pride really that unwavering? No, it's not. Sometimes, I look in the mirror, and don't even know who I am looking at anymore. The freak hides me. It keeps me from having friends. It keeps my heart from being broken. Why should I have to deal with the pain of losing a friend, when I can simply not have any? I could lie and say it hurts less. but it doesn't. If anything, Not having anyone hurts more than losing someone.

__

Who is that boy I see,

Staring straight back at me?

When will my reflection show,

Who I am inside?

Just the other day, I was walking down the halls of the school, listening to the normal chatter around me, when I saw someone I had never seen before. If I had seen him before, I hadn't realized it. A beautiful little red headed boy. His green eyes locked with mine and I smiled a little, almost ready to say something. He too opened his mouth to speak. "FREAK!" was what came out. My heart shattered, and I began to cry right then and there. Amidst the laughter of the rest of the students and calls of freak and crybaby, I ran.... Ran straight to my dorm room in Ravenclaw house. and I sat in front of my mirror. I stared at the stranger in my mirror long and hard.

__

I am now,

In a world where I have to hide my heart,

And what I believe in.

But somehow,

I will show the world,

What's inside my heart,

And be loved for who I am.

I resolved then and there that somehow I would show all of them the REAL Scorch. But most importantly, I will show that little red headed boy who I really was. But how would I start? I didn't even know the real scorch anymore. He's been lost for so long, hiding on the other side of this mask, how would I ever find him again?

__

Who is that boy I see,

Staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that I'm

Someone else for all time?

When will my reflection show,

Who I am inside?

First, out came one contact lens, then the other, and I looked into the blue eyes in the mirror. For the first time in a long time, I saw a small glimmer of me... Not the freak. Slowly, I picked up my brush and began to brush the spikes out of my hair, smiling as it fell softly to my shoulders. I was getting there. Confident in my transformation, I stood, heading out of my dorm room.

__

Inside,

There's a heart that must be free to fly,

That burns to know the reasons why...........

The stairs I received as I descended the staircase were remarkable, many of my fellow house members didn't even recognize me. As I slipped out of the Ravenclaw commons and headed in the direction of the library, there were more stares and hushed whispers. I entered the library, and there he was, that little red headed boy. His eyes followed me as I entered the library and disappeared off into the stacks. To my delight, he got up and followed. A moment or two later, he had found me. Pleasantries and introductions were exchanged. I learned his name was Ron Weasley, and he was even cuter close up than he was from far away. About halfway through our conversation, he mentioned that I seemed familiar to him. I asked him if the word freak rang a bell and he froze. Suddenly all that poured from his mouth were apologies. He claimed that he had thought I was cute, as I had him, but he had said what he had said because his friends were around. I told him it shouldn't have mattered.

__

Why must we all conceal,

What we think,

How we feel? 

Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?

He nodded in agreement then, and once again apologized. There was a truth in those green eyes I couldn't not believe. When he said it would never happen again, no matter what, I believed him. I returned to my room that day and sat down, looking in the mirror. I suddenly came to another realization. This wasn't the real me either. This was what THEY wanted me to be.... I really was the freak all along. I had put on another mask to escape the one I thought I was wearing, when in fact, it was the real me all along. With a smile, I spiked my red tipped, black hair, put in my fiery contacts, and headed out of my dorm room. Ready to face the world,

And my reflection,

With unwavering pride.

__

I won't pretend that I'm,

Someone else,

For all time. 

Now that my reflection shows

Who I am inside.....

But, when will YOUR reflection show,

Who YOU are inside?


End file.
